User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:08, September 4, 2010 Your Userpage Why is your userpage an exact copy of an article you wrote? The userpage is for telling people about you :P Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Awww I totally love your story The Labyringth!!!! ~HyperHearts58! Phineas' girlfriend! •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• Sorry about editing this post, I don't know how to reply to one yet :S x Anyways, thanks for my first review! I've just finished adding in a new chapter (YAYZ! :D x lol) and I hope you like it, and also, I know it's pretty corny but yeah, ;) I like corny, corny is okay, but I'm not a fan of mushy (Whaa? ;) x) so yeah, thanks for your nice comment, it has made me happy :D x LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ 23:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) xxx : You reply on the other person's talk page. Their signature SHOULD link to it. If it doesn't, it should only take two or three clicks to get there. ;) Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! NP! I never actually heard anyone (Except P&I) say I'm a popular girl ever! And EVERYONE calls me Hyper. So yah! You can call me taht! Nice to meet you LOVEMUFFIN! (Sorry I don't know how to that user name of yours XD) Is there anything I can call you?~Hyper Love!!! Let's rock this Island Paradise!!! Whoa! Awww That is so sa-weet of you! Thnx! ^_^ I haven't heard that since forever! ^_^ I can tell we're gonna be g8t friends!~Hyper Hey Millz!! Glad to see you're online! :D~Hyper n' More! Irish Great-Aunt Thing Hey, I would be related to them too. My last name is actually Flynn. Who's Ready to Party? 5:43 October 21, 2010 (UTC) :D Don't Worry I'm not mad at you! And yes I draw all my characters except for my edited Izzy's. Sorry I couldn't respond to you quickly! I'm doing my fridgen project right now....It seriously sucks! Anywasys! I saw all your pages! You're really good!!!~Hyper:I got the magic in mah! Phineas:Like it's a work of art! Isabella:Please Remember rememeber December! Ferb:Best of Both Worlds! Chill it out take it slow then you rock out the show! Phineas,Isabella,and Hyper:O.O Oh crud! I'm caught on the computer! Bye! You can still talk to me if you want! :D~Hyper:I put my hands up in the air sometimes saying ay-oh! Phineas:Monster Monster High! Monster High! Monster monster High! Isabella:Solo! Sooooloooooooo! Here we go! Cause I never though you could go soo low! Ferb:SHAKE IT UP! All:Umm ok? Ferb:-_- Why does the silent guy always have to get stared at for singing..... Hey! There is an opening for my page ARTTOHAHCBCE! Wanna join the party!?~Hyper Dialoge Hyper:You got it! Just enter and please only use your characters and yourself! Hype:I am not crazy a dilousinal!!! Hyper and Phineas:Riiiiiiigggggghhhht..... ~Hyper Hey! Haven't seen you in a while! Nice to see you! :D Peace! Love! And Burgers! YOU JUST LOVE TO EMBARASS ME DON'T YOU! 23:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Avatar No but it does look like me minus the glasses thats why I got it....it's actually the girl from Shake It Up! ;D Peace! Love! And Burgers! YOU JUST LOVE TO EMBARASS ME DON'T YOU! 17:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm just dandy! I'm feeling awesome! Just making new pictures to upload tommorow or today! Even the comics for my new story "Hyper and The Curse Of The Dark Zniverse Mirror" IT'S SO COOL! :D ~FINAL EXAM! FINAL EXAM! gonna get ready! FOR THE FINAL EXAM!-Hyper Color Typing How do you get color in your words? It's sooo cool! I need to know! XD ~Hyper THNX! You're the best! ~Hyper hey! How Are You, LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ? Enjoy This Pic: Rusty here! (talk) 21:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Invite to your page YEAH! I'd love to!~Hyper Sure! I would love to join! I will join it later tonight. Thanks for inviteing me!!! ^-^ Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 21:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) YOU'RE INVITED! You're INVITED! TO The Hyperrific,Phintastic,Isabellistical,Ferbulous,Candawesome,Pierrmazing Obstical Couse Game Show Series!(Sorry I wasn't so clear before) You can start at 8:00 pm when everyone else joins! RE: Categories It's really quite simple. There are two ways you can do this. The first is to, simply, create an article named Category:CATEGORYNAME. Another way is to add the category, without first creating it, to an article, then clicking on said red link category, which will take you to an edit window, where all you have to do is give the category a short description, such as "These are the epically awesome people on the wiki" or "This is the category for characters that wear hats" or something like that. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 15:38, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :D Your userpage said that your going to come to the Glee wiki!!! :D I am an admin there!!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 18:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Signatures! ~ Tayami [[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|I really hate when the bus doesn't stop for me. -.-" ]] ~Invader ŁÎMZim loves Mar! Zim loves Mar! ~Invader ŁÎMZIM Loves Nobody! Nobody but ZIM do I love! ~~*•L.M.•*~Oceanity! ~~*•L.M.•*~{CORNFLAKEZ!!! >_O} I'm fine thnx for asking! Just got done shopping with my mom! Guess what I got! I got a Phineas and Ferb: Holiday Favorites CD!!! XD AHHHH! EPICNESS! Hyper Z! Hyper Z: I perfer to be called REPYH, You pitsniffing,cotton picking,gold finding,ugly,Earth replacement of MEI! >:D 01:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) AND I MADE UP PIERRE! D:< Hyper Z! Hyper Z: I perfer to be called REPYH, You pitsniffing,cotton picking,gold finding,ugly,Earth replacement of MEI! >:D 01:50, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I think you might want to check your signature. It's not linking to your talk correctly. [[User:American che|'American che']]{FINDERS!} 16:41, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Haha, no problem. [[User:American che|'American che']]{FINDERS!} 17:00, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Pierre It's ok. I didn't mean to yell but the way you put it on ur userpage was kinda hurtful. But all is forgiven. :) Reach the sky! For the sake of Shake It Up! 19:25, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Pierre Hyper came up with him. I just made his page. Hope that helps. :) Gitchee Gitchee Goo Make Categories I saw your message on Agent's talk page, and I'll answer it. You just make any page title, just beginning with "Category:". So, if you want to make a Song Category, (which already exists,) type "Category:Songs" into the Get it? Good! 11-25-10 PS. The above link is red, because that goes to the page creator. That will make a page. Okay? Oh, no! From one message down, all the words are pink. Please fix it. I don't completely understand the system, but you do. (I mean look at all those colors you get!) Thanks! 11-25-10 Photo! The Title Card For Gone: Hai! OMG! You're back! Hows you dooooooooin? I'm fine just writing a new song for a project ^_^ You haven't heard of Dear Jo right? Well if you do I'm writing a song for it for a project! Totally awesome. Down side;I have strep throat so I can't sing as well as I could :( LYF{Love You Forever} Turn Aroundst! KISS THE GROUND FREAKADO! 19:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Phinbella Hai! Haven't seen you in a while too! Great you're back! Anywho. I don't like Phinbella because well I'm kinda jelous of Isabella cause I have a big crush on Phineas. And well I don't want them together. I mean they are a cute couple I have to admit! It's just that I don't think Isabella's the one for him. :) Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 13:40, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Come Join! Scubadave's new blog User blog:Scubadave/THE ULTRA-COMPETITION for more info! Come join! You know you want to! Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 02:21, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hai! Well It's snowing good in here. But sadly I can't enjoy it that much because of my pneumonia. :( But it's still pretty cool! I got my Christmas tree yesterday I put up the special lights we use every year,they're cool! They can sing to Christmas Carols and the lights blink to the beat. Sadly the blue lights are not working. One burnt out so-all burn out! And I HAVE NOOOOO idea waht I'm getting for Christmas....I'm only getting one gift-_- I want 2 got to Cali, too! Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 21:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey I saw how your a fan of Invader Zim. So am I! I also saw that your fictonal IZ character is named Lim, mine's named Liz. Just check out this and see if you like it. Yea, Liz is kind of in a love triangle right now. {Baljeet is awesome, cute, funny and cool, no madder what anybody says...} 14:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I know you didn't copy. And yes i am, but I'm not on it much. Oh, please tell me who Liz should end up with, Dib or Zim, because I'm also a huge ZaGr fan, but also a GIR/Gaz fan. {Baljeet is awesome, cute, funny and cool, no madder what anybody says...} 15:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) It is Edd, actually (: (From the flash "Xmas Day", if you really must know, you stalker XD) But Tom's my favorite. I dunno why, he's just cool. :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 04:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ...I'm really not sure what happened to his eyes, actually! XD But I know there is one comic somewhere called "Play Doh" where Tom puts Play Doh in his mouth and it comes out his eyes and scares the daylights out of Edd... so I'm assuming he has none... Maybe it's something to do with not having a soul? Haha, just a random thought. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 14:25, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha, go ahead! [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 14:18, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Uhh wow you were gone a long time but anyways yes I'm back. I'm staying. I've been back. I made up a new shipping BTW it's ZAMR Zim and my OC Miz. And well I don't like Phineas anymore. Sooo take a look at my User blog:HyperHearts58/Sorry For What I've Done And Who I've Hurt blog. For more info. I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 23:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Miz Technically her personality is like Zim's. She wears a Purple and Blue outfit like Zim's with I and Z overlapping on the front. Her PAK is a hot pink color with voilet spots,and her antennea have a L shape. She likes torturing Zim,but it claims she 'does it out of love'. And well here's her page;after what I just told you;I'm gonna tweak at her page a bit. And her first appearance is;Invader Miz BRB;Gotta go eat! ;) I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 23:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I think it's going along pretty good too. Hey cool! I'm going on Invader Club too! Yay! We'll still get to see each other! Mmmmm. Snickers sound good right now. I don't have anything sweet right now. Instead of Sweet Corn. -_- XD YAY! ZIMFICTION! See yah there! When yah gonna join? I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 00:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) You gonna finish your story in Invader Zim Shipping Fanon? It's really good and actually brought me to tears! ;) I AM ZIIIIM! You! Obey the fist! 22:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) COOL! hahahah! Same here! Last night I was the only one counting down to New Years but of course we(my family) hugged afterwards and saying "Happy NEW YEARS!". But still not satisfying. :\ XDI AM ZIIIIM! You! Obey the fist! 23:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You're going to WWOHP? I am mucho jealous. (: [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 21:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *reads signature* So Edd took his sweatshirt off, eh? XD I am kinda jealous, but not in a RRRR I'M GOING TO HATE YOU FOREVERANDEVER kind of way. Just in a "oh-that's-good-for-you!" kind of way. :D [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 21:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) A twenty four pack of markers, a GIR sweatshirt, and a few books. :D And I suppose, XD, I can't say the name of the flash on here, but sure! XD [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 22:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Herpderp. I'm seriously not sure... [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 00:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) What comic Nny is crying in... it's called "Another 2 A.M." A suspected Mary Sue? Psh. XD And thank you! (: [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 13:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC) *reads userpage* OMG, Teen Titans. XD [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 16:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) They DID sing the theme song, didn't they? I remember that! Haha, Michiko is actually a girl in one of my favourite book series. I just like her name. :3 [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 20:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 8D [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 20:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I've posted up the RAWEFC series. If you read RAWEFC 2 through 4, you'll meet the original Alice FS. She annoyed a lot of us. [[User:Daisy56|'Megamind Rockz!']][Insert guitar solo here] 22:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) RAWEFC, RAWEFC2, RAWEFC3, and RAWEFC4 Sure, go ahead. (: [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{SEDDIE!} 20:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Cailey They are the best couple of 2010 and did u c Twister- TDR97 Re: HAI DER *bows* Why, thank you. Don't worry about not being able to draw him. It's all owed to a pretty little thing called "practice". PoptartPlus (talk) 18:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi! I just read what you wrote about Callie, and I wanted to thank you. That was really nice of you to say, and it's SO cool how your friend lives in Canterbury! I don't know if I will nom nom nom (sorry, inside joke) nominate her until I get a picture up because my mom keeps putting off helping me scan it :\ but anyway thanks a lot! Phinebella4Ever (talk) 21:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Phinebella4ever Re: :) Aw thanks :) I will upload a pic of her asap and what do you like and what do you dislike about her? I want to keep her the best I can make her, without making her a mary sue. Phinebella4Ever (talk) 00:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Phinebella4Ever What do you mean? What do you mean my article Grade hudson is a mary sue she not even look a like Isabella! (Elenasmith)Smiles is Beautiful 01:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) K IM DONE Editing Ok Lovemuffinie Im done Editing my article Grace Hudson are you happy huh! ElenasmithSmiles is Beautiful 02:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) What the problem I change it What's wrong I change it Then you even give me change of Mary sue Good news Im staying now because a. i dont want Fossy, Goth, and Tpffan to get upset b. I know Che, TD, and Phinabella are tryng to get me off this wiki c. My stories are finally being listened to Thx for your sympathy though [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:19, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well still that ws really sweet- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ i just wanted to say sorry from all those things i did to you. I hope you understand im really sorry that i shouted u in your talk page. Im Very sorry can we just be friends. ElenasmithI just wanna lay in my bed 03:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thx for telling me but i found out the name 6 days ago but still thx =)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 17:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC)